


Twisted Words Leave Bruises

by mickeymouseno1



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Another Prison Scene, M/M, Mickey Milkovich gets a goddamn voice, References 6x07, Slightly manipulative Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouseno1/pseuds/mickeymouseno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mickey gets a say about Ian's comments about their relationship in 6x07 (and basically all of Season 6).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Words Leave Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I've been keeping up with this season of Shameless because I do want to see where they take the characters. In particular, I was really hopeful that they were going to give Ian a redefinition of his ambitions in life and explore his ongoing struggles with bipolar disorder. I feel it's so important that Ian finds self-empowerment through something like becoming a firefighter! His comments about Mickey though, have been hardly encouraging, especially in the latest episode (!!!). (Please tell me I'm not the only one who thought that joke fell completely flat)
> 
> On that note, after seeing that, I just had to write something that expresses my... (anger? discontent? sadness? I don't even know anymore) with how this relationship has been retconned into simply being a few fucks every now and again with some punches thrown in between.

You’re not sure why he’s here.

You figure it’s been at least three months since he hammered home how little he wants to do with you. Yet, he’s sitting on the other side of the glass. Although you only have ten minutes, he hasn’t looked you in the eye, or even said anything. You consider prompting him, but decide against it. You don’t want to know why he’s here unless he comes out and says it of his own accord.

Instead, you take your time to really look at him. He looks better than you’ve seen him in a long time. His eye bags have lightened considerably and the nervous energy he used to bound around with has dissipated. It’s another cruel reminder of how you’ve been completely rewritten out of his life, of how you’re no longer the one he gazes at in the moonlight. Deep down though, you’re relieved that their shit show of a family seems not to have fallen apart, at least not yet anyway. You block the emotion before it morphs into something uglier and more familiar.

Ian finally cracks.

“I don’t know why I’m here.”

You don’t respond. You don’t see the point when all you’ve ever said has been nullified. You simply raise your eyebrow.

“I guess I just needed to remind myself.”

You sigh. It’s late, Ian is dragging this out unnecessarily and you really need to go stab that guy in the eye before Svetlana finds a way to do it to you.

“Ain’t got time for this. Blurt it out or fuck off.”

Ian smirks and you instantly feel like you’ve lost.

“I just needed to remind myself that I was right. Cale—the people around me were right.”

In that moment, he finally looks at you and you flinch. His gaze is cold and unyielding. You don’t know what happened to the light that used to shine so brightly there. Over the last few months, you’ve also made peace with the fact that it’s no longer any of your business.

“You have an actual reason for being here or can I leave now?”

“Asking for permission – how magnanimous of you.”

“Your new boy toy teach you that word?”

Ian’s eyes widen.

“You come to gloat about how you’ve moved on?”

The anger you’ve been pushing down all this time comes roaring back and you can’t hold it back anymore.

“You here to remind me I was just a pathetic fling to you?!”

Ian just stares at you and shakes his head as if he’s amused.

“I’ve moved on. Caleb’s a firefighter. He accepts me for who I am. He doesn’t abuse me.”

You want to scream back. You want to reach through the glass and strangle that redheaded freak who seems to have decided you’re just some long-forgotten dust under his shoe. And though you lost control before, this time, you manage to rein your emotions in even if your voice comes out clipped and sardonic.

“Good for you. You looking for a round of applause or something? Or is this an encore to the ‘Let’s blast Mickey Milkovich to pieces’ show?”

“Mick, wait-“

“It ain’t Mick anymore, dipshit. Go home if you’re done shit-talking to me. I don’t wanna hear this shit anymore.”

“But-“

“You had your fun. Just go.”

You can see that you have him on the ropes now. He’s flailing, and finally showing some emotion. But the infamous jut of his chin is there now. He’s upset.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

You scoff. “I’m serious, Ian. Get out.”

“Or what?”

You almost laugh at the obvious baiting before you abruptly hang up. You’ve decided that if you’re going to be lonely, you might as well do it alone. He jolts in surprise, but before he can react, you’ve already left the room.

It doesn’t stop the tears flowing down your face.

 


End file.
